Combler le vide
by twolivze
Summary: Si tu broies du noir, il y aura toujours une personne pour combler le vide de ta vie. Si Kido broie du noir, il y aura toujours Fudo pour combler le vide de sa vie.


Perdu au fin fond de sa chambre, les yeux rivés sur le plafond éclairé par le soleil couchant de l'île de Liocott, le regard vide. Kido, dans sa chambre du bâtiment d'Inazuma Japon, réfléchissait à s'en faire mal à la tête. Il était rentré ainsi aujourd'hui, pensif à en oublier la réalité.

Cet homme, ou plutôt ce type, lui avait tout inculqué. Il l'avait éduqué, tout appris sur la vie et sur le sport qu'il chérissait tant. Ses mouvements étaient calqués sur ceux de son mentor. Et maintenant qu'il pensait s'être débarassé de son emprise, le voilà qui revenait hanter ses rêves et ses pensées à cause de sa mort. Il renifla, hors de question de pleurer pour lui. Mais pourtant, il avait vraiment du mal, à paraître fort devant tout le monde. Son monde venait de se briser, il était vide, il était perdu. Cet homme était la seule figure d'autorité qu'il avait réellement eu, et le voir disparaître, quoi qu'il pourrait dire, le rendait triste. Il n'y pouvait rien, il ne voulait pas ressentir ces sentiments pour une personne aussi abjecte que lui, et abjecte était vraiment un mot faible pour le décrire. Finalement, laisser couler ses larmes n'était peut-être rien à côté de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Et puis, être fort, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui le lui avait appris, il pouvait devenir faible maintenant, non ? Il tourna sa tête, et son regard rencontra les lunettes de Kageyama, posées à côté des siennes, sur sa table de chevet. Pourquoi les avait-il gardées ? Elles ne lui rappelaient que tout le mal qu'il avait subi. Et pourtant, il se sentait indubitablement attiré par cet objet, et il ne pouvait se résigner à les jeter. Il les prit dans ses mains, les observant un long moment. Il fut soudain tenté de les mettre sur son nez, et il les lâcha avec horreur à cette idée. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Il voulait vraiment ressembler à cet homme qui avait gâché tant de vie ? Sans le vouloir, il laissa couler une larme, doucement, silencieusement. Ce n'était pas un crime, d'être faible. Cependant, il essuya rageusement la goutte d'eau salée qui dévalait sa joue, et se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau.

Kido, malgré son apparence de jeune homme sévère et sérieux, était un être sensible et attentionné. Il ne supportait en aucun cas l'injustice et la triche, surtout les personnes qui la causait. C'était pour cela qu'il haïssait tant son commandant de l'époque. Avoir quitté ses côtés était la meilleure chose, il le savait très bien. Mais, depuis qu'il est décédé, il ne fait que de se répéter qu'il aurait dû rester avec lui, qu'il aurait dû être celui qui allait lui ouvrir les yeux, qui allait lui faire découvrir comme le football est un sport merveilleux. Mais non, il avait fallu que ce soit ces idiots d'italien qui lui donnent sa prise de conscience ! Pourtant, pourtant... C'était lui, Kido Yuuto, sa plus belle création. C'était de lui dont il était le plus fier auparavant, c'était à lui qu'il avait tout appris. Le jeune homme serra sa couverture dans son poing, il se sentait tellement inutile à ce moment-là. Il aurait dû se rendre compte de toutes les évidences prononcées par Fidio et son capitaine. Il aurait dû aider son mentor quoi qu'il arrive, et ne pas le quitter pour aller voir ailleurs. Cette option ne l'a pas arrangé du tout ! À cause de lui, il a cherché à se venger, à le récupérer, ou même à l'éliminer. Pourquoi, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi à cet instant ? Pourquoi avait-il joué l'égoïste, et n'avait-il pensé qu'à lui ? Ah, il était facile d'avoir des regrets, maintenant qu'il était mort. Il se sentait si vide désormais.

"Jusqu'à quand vas-tu continuer de ressasser le passé ?!"

Cette phrase tourna un moment en boucle dans son crâne, avant qu'il ne pense à celui qui lui avait déjà prononcé. Fudo. Un ancien manipulé de Kageyama. Son commandant l'avait choisi car, comme Kido, il était doué, possédait une très bonne technique et avait un excellent esprit tactique. D'ailleurs, il avait été simple de le recruter afin d'assouvir ses désirs : éliminer sa plus belle création et ses petits copains. Et la stratégie de Fudo pour aider son mentor était astucieuse, il avait demandé à des anciens amis du numéro quatorze de le rejoindre et les avait persuadés d'utiliser des techniques qui poussaient leur corps à bout. Il comptait donc sur les sentiments de Kido pour que celui-ci s'avoue vaincu facilement. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, les nouveaux coéquipiers du châtain étaient soudés à lui, mais surtout redoutables : le match avait fini sur un score nul. Et, comme il le ferait avec de vieilles marionnettes, Kageyama avait jeté Fudo. Le numéro quatorze se revoyait beaucoup en lui, il était utilisé par son ex-commandant juste pour lui donner plus de pouvoir. Et ça l'attristait énormément de savoir qu'il arrivait encore à recruter n'importe qui pour ses propres ambitions. Ce qui l'attristait encore plus, c'était de savoir que Fudo avait été victime de cette crapule... Parce que désormais, il savait qu'au fond, le brun était quelqu'un de bien. Il s'en était également voulu de l'avoir jugé sur sa couverture avant de tout connaître de lui...

"Tu broies du noir."

Kido sursauta, et déplaça lentement son regard jusqu'à l'entrée de sa chambre. Un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

"Depuis quand tu es là ?

-Même pas une seconde, je savais juste pas comment m'annoncer."

Les mains dans ses poches, Fudo fixa intensément son interlocuteur, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux. Le châtain se redressa afin de s'asseoir sur son lit, et posa une main à côté de lui, faisant signe au numéro huit de le rejoindre. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et s'installa à la place qui lui était désignée. À part ces quelques mouvements, rien d'autre ne vint troubler le silence de la pièce. Kido, qui jugeait ne rien avoir à dire sur ses sombres pensées plus tôt, décida plutôt de questionner son coéquipier.

"Comment tu sais que je broie du noir ?

-Je sais pas, c'est instinctif. Comme si j'étais relié à ton cerveau. Je l'ai su, c'est tout."

Bien sûr, cette connection ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Le châtain s'était souvent fait la réflexion, sur le terrain, qu'il pouvait presque lire dans les pensées du numéro huit. En effet, ils arrivaient à mettre en place une stratégie sans même se consulter maintenant, et leurs déplacements étaient calqués sur ceux de l'autre. D'ailleurs, leur technique combinée était née d'une symbiose entre leur deux esprits, jamais ils n'avaient travaillé une quelconque combinaison. C'était ça qui était beau, voire admirable, chez eux.

"Et pourquoi tu es venu alors ? Ce n'est pas qu'on soit très proche tous les deux, mais je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais ?

-Je ne m'inquiétais pas ! C'est juste que j'avais peur que tu penses encore à Kageyama. Ce monstre t'a pourri la vie, ça serait bête qu'il continu alors qu'il n'est plus de ce monde.

-Donc, tu t'inquiétais.

-Pff, crois ce que tu veux. En attendant, arrête de ressasser le passé, ça ne te fera qu'encore plus de mal. Tout ce qui a été fait est fait, y penser n'y changera rien. Le but c'est d'avancer.

-C'est dur, tout seul, tu sais.

-T'es pas tout seul."

Kido leva de grands yeux rubis vers son coéquipiers, qui se mit à rougir. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le châtain avait quitté ses lunettes, pourtant, ça lui semblait logique, il faisait nuit noire, et il n'en avait pas besoin pour dormir. Seule la petite lampe de chevet émettait une douce lumière, et grâce à elle, le numéro quatorze remarqua la teinte qu'avaient prises les joues de Fudo. Ces couleurs, qui le firent bientôt douter de tout ce qu'il était sûr auparavent. Pour lui, son duo avec le brun était unique, c'était indéniable, de par leur connection et leur ressemblance psychologique. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, alors pourquoi maintenant il doutait, il reconsidérait leur relation ? Il en était sûr pourtant, il avait trouvé ces rougeurs naissantes sur le visage de son ami... totalement adorable.

"Kido, tout va bien ? Ça fait un moment que tu ne dis plus rien, et que tu me fixes...

-J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point j'adorais tes yeux."

Fudo ouvrit la bouche de surprise, et n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot. Il avait bien entendu ou...?

"Et puis ton visage, tes cheveux, tout... Tu ressembles à un ange, si proche de la perfection, et pourtant tout le monde sait que la perfection n'existe pas... Alors pourquoi je pense ça de toi ?

-Kido, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas consommé quelque chose de...

-Non, rien du tout. Je ne suis même pas fatigué. J'ai juste eu comme qui dirait... une révélation."

Le numéro huit déglutit. Si le stratège continuait à dire des choses aussi mignonnes, il n'était pas sûr de tenir. Il retint sa respiration en posant sa question, qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Quel genre de révélation...?

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi."

Et là, c'était comme si Fudo était devenu un brasier tout entier. Il ne pensait pas être un jour aussi touché par les paroles de son coéquipier, et pourtant, c'était le cas. Mais que s'était-il passé dans sa tête ?

Une petite lumière s'était allumée dans l'esprit de Kido. Ce sentiment si pur, si naïf mais si doux, il en était sûr. Il l'avait deviné à l'instant même où les joues de son vis-à-vis étaient devenues rouges. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'à cause de Kageyama, il ressentirait moins les émotions comme les autres jeunes de son âge. Mais non, quelqu'un lui avait montré qu'il en était tout à fait capable, et c'était la personne qui se tenait juste devant lui. Il laissa échapper un sourire attendri.

"En fait, je ne le crois pas, j'en suis certain. C'est en partie grâce à toi que je me suis échappé de l'emprise de Kageyama. C'est grâce à toi que je joue un meilleur jeu qu'auparavant. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai des sentiments plus qu'humain, et non pas des émotions faibles, comme il me l'avait appris. C'est grâce à toi que je redécouvre le bonheur de la vie. Je t'aime."

Une larme roula le long du visage de Fudo, s'arrêta sur son menton pour tomber sur son tee-shirt. Lui aussi, laissa échapper un petit sourire. Il s'adressa à son interlocuteur d'une voix tremblante, comme si il était prêt à tomber dans le vide.

"Tu sais, si tu me fais des déclarations comme ça... Je vais m'y habituer, et je risque pas de te lâcher.

-Mais c'est le but."

Cette fois-ci, le brun afficha un sourire franc et un regard tendre à l'adresse de Kido.

"Je ne te dirais qu'une seule chose : moi aussi je t'aime."

Et alors, à la seule lueur de la lampe de chevet, il s'enlacèrent dans la nuit, se promettant ainsi à chacun d'être celui qui viendrait compléter le vide de leur vie.


End file.
